1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a valve or seal of the type adapted for the sealed reception of an object. In particular, this disclosure relates to a valve or seal for use with a surgical portal system such as a cannula or trocar assembly.
2. Background of the Related Art
Today, many surgical procedures are performed through portal or access devices such as trocar and cannula assemblies. These devices incorporate narrow tubes or cannulas percutaneously inserted into a patient's body, through which surgical instruments are introduced and manipulated during the course of the procedure. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic”, unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic”. Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
Generally, during minimally invasive procedures, prior to the introduction of a surgical instrument into the patient's body, insufflation gasses are used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal along the central opening of the access device, in both the presence and absence of a surgical instrument, is crucial so as to prevent the escape of the insufflation gases and the deflation or collapse of the enlarged surgical work area. To this end, access devices generally incorporate a valve or seal member. Various types of valves and seals are known in the art, examples of which may be seen in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,053 to Pearson, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
During the course of a minimally invasive procedure, a clinician will frequently move surgical instruments laterally within the access device, and the valve, to access different regions of the surgical site. This lateral movement may cause the valve to stretch and deform, thereby causing the leakage of insufflation gas around the instrument. In addition, a clinical will often employ instrumentation of various sizes and diameters during the course of a procedure.
While many varieties of valve are known in the art, a continuing need exists for a valve that can accommodate both the lateral movement of an instrument inserted therethrough, as well as instruments of various sizes, while maintaining the integrity of an insufflated workspace.